Kaiomeh&Shia's 12:01 notepad writings
by Shia Kaiomeh and Uni
Summary: this is what happens when Shia&Kaiomeh are bored at 12:01 AM. So what do we get? A FANFIC! :D So KHand KH2KH:CoMFANs, GO LAUGH AND STUFF. :D Oh, and by the characters being Riku and Roxas, those are just our fav bishies. :D


( Note: Before you read this, note that it is not! 1.In story format. 2.Please don't be offended by anything we say. 3.Please exuse the 'br's 4.HAVE FUN:D )

Shia: Helllloooo and welcome to Shia & Kaiomeh's 12:01 Notepad writings! Roxas: -mumbling, chained on the floor-  
Sora: XD Roxas got-  
Uni: -cuffs Sora to the chair-  
Sora: nevermind.  
Roxas:D Shia: Urm, I can explain that. Kaiomeh: ALL OF YOU CUT THAT OUT BEFORE I HURT YOU!  
Everyone: -sits in criss-cross position- oo Shia: cough -drage roxas into a corner-  
Axel(from the other room): WHO TOOK MY SUGAR!  
Sora: whistles  
Riku(now entering): What the heck? oo I was at Target for five minutes and already.  
Kaiomeh: RIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! jumps on him  
Shia: OMG RIKUUUU. Roxas: ;;  
Shia: Urm I mean, ROXAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS! glomps  
Axel & Sora: fighting  
Demyx: HEY? WHERE'S THE PS2 CONTROLLER!  
Uni: IDIDN'TBREAKTHE'X'BUTTONWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUT!  
Demyx: ...facepalm Ah well. TO EBAY! batman music  
Larxene: LUXORD TURN THAT RADIO OFF!  
Shia: starts screaming, running around the room, fangirls scream in the background  
Riku: Marluxia's here. e.e Kaiomeh: You mean IT? I thought it died in KH COM?  
Sora: I see dead people. oo Kaiomeh: I CALL HIS SYTHE!  
Shia: WELL I CALL HIS ORGINIZATION COAT!  
Marluxia: -in his pajamas- -.-;; EVERYWHERE I GO I SWEAR-  
A guitar band begins playing loudly in the background  
Larxene: CAN YOU STOP THAT TERRIBLE MUSIC BEFORE YOU MAKE ME TURN IT TO ASH!  
Luxord: turns to ash  
Axel: HEY THAT'S MY JOOOB! D: DEMYX YOUR GONNA GET IT!  
Shia: dancing with Roxas  
Zexion: Whats going on?  
Sora: -screaming-The dead person is playing a guitar! Roxas: WHAAAT?  
Sora: I SAIIID, THE DEAD PERSON IS PLAYING A GUITAR!  
Shia: WHAAAT!  
Sora: IIII SAAAID-  
Kaiomeh: Everyone STOOOP!  
Everyone: stops oo Axel: yea, stop Demyx. -w-  
Zexion: slowly backs toward the door I'll just be going.  
Larxene: Hey Zexy. :D Shia: LAUGHSNORT ZEXY! XDDD (KHCoM joke...Axel says it to Zexion, and we were like OMG. XDDDDx10000)  
Zexion: I HATE YOU AXEL FOR TELLING EVERY ONE THAT!  
Shia: Zexy.  
Zexion: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!  
Axel: -points and laughs-  
Sora: -draws in sand-  
Shia: Where did he get sand? oo Kaiomeh: Stop making fun of Zexion... MAKE FUN OF VEXEN!  
Shia: But he's so Zexy. XD -points to vexen, whom is drunk- watch this. TT HEY VEXY! YOUR...STOOPID!  
Vexen: I knooow. hiccup  
Shia: see. He's no fun. D: You get a big ol SCREAM out of Zexion. :D Kaiomeh: Okay... MAKE FUN OF KAIRI!  
Shia: THAT I CAN DO!  
Larxene makes lightning flash, boys and girls scream and die  
Sora: Guess who:O Axel: KAIRI.  
Sora: DANG!  
Axel: knocks down 'guess who' peice  
Kairi: walksin Hay your havin a party and i waznt invited?12 Shia: YEAH, WELL I JOINED THE DARKSIDE AND ALL I GOT WAS A LOWZEE T-SHIRT AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING! D:  
Kaiomeh: Can I invite Gluttony to eat Kairi? (FMA)  
Shia: NOway. I've been waiting for this for a loooong time. 3 -takes out toasters, ice cream bazooka, and sharpened pencils-  
Roxas: -hasn't appeared in like 50 billion lines-  
Shia: -hands ice cream bazooka to Roxas-  
Roxas: -evil grin-  
Riku: SORA I HATE YOU FOR LOCKING ME IN THE DARK BASMENT!  
Shia: BACK TO KILLING KAIRI PLZKTHNX.  
Riku: F-I-N-A-L-Y we'll get peace and quiet!  
Marluxia: -takes out sythe- This is my job. TwT Kaiomeh: I want the pink bendy scythe of doom! starts crying  
Shia: FINE IF NONE OF YOU WILL TAKE ACTION I WILL. takes out Dora The Explorer  
Kairi: screams NOT EDUCATION!13 -melts-  
Namine: -poofs randomly next to the decomposing Kairi-I HEART DORA THE EXPLORER!  
namine is standing with a kitty face at the wall, Roxas is next to her and then Shia whom is glaring at Namine  
Shia: moves Roxas away from Namine, glaring meniacly  
namine: .  
Kaiomeh: Shia you thinking what Im thinking?  
Shia: TwT Oh yeeeeeeeesssssssssss.  
Takes out weopons  
Both: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NAMINE!  
After ten minutes of bloody scenes Roxas: -in corner like after Ed tried to bring back his mother, terrified of what he just saw- oo Riku: Now they need to find two other girls for the game.  
Shia -holds up sign that says 'for hire as a girl loving Roxas in a game...oh...say KH-  
Kaiomeh: How a bought three girls some how holds up Uni who Vexen froze  
Shia: UNII! -cries, hits vexen with a retarted pencil with no ereaser-AXEL! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?  
Axel: doughnuts stuffed in mouth rhmmm? Shay shat agaughn?  
Shia: COME HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!  
Axel: Oh, shure.  
Sora: crying Uuuuuuuuuunniiiiiiiiiiii!  
Riku: Yay. :D Sora: -slaps Riku- UNI IS ALMOST DEAD YOU IDIOT!  
Riku: I know. :3 -holds up #1 foam finger-  
Kaiomeh: STOP FIGHTING! Riku shes not all that bad... And Sora no hitting Riku! If you do i'll get you!  
Uni: breaks out of ice NO, SORA! grabs sora, goes in corner and hisses  
Shia: Where are we anyway? oo Marluxia: Drownd in the heartlorn world of NOTHINGNESS!  
everyone stares as marluxia makes a dramatic pose  
Shia: yeaaaa. Riku, where are we?  
Riku: ummmmmmmm... looks around Basken (13) Robins(switched the 3 and 1 around on purpose)  
Larxene: NOooo. Organization (13) Robins!  
Sora: -serving a customer- would you like fries with that:D Uni(customer): I WANT AN YOU WITH THAT! -steals sora-  
Sora: -screams-  
Shia: puts Roxas in a uniform tehe. :3 brRoxas: ;  
brRiku: I CANT SEE (riku is in deep dive form curently)  
brSora: Oh, relax Riku. What could go wrong?  
brbrFive seconds later brAxel: WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
brRiku: bumps into door fdkhm falls over  
brKaiomeh: RIKU!  
brShia: -dancing on Larxene's head-  
brLuxord: gambling with Marluxia WHAT! THAT WASN'T A FOUR YOU CHEATER!  
brMarluxia: smashes ice cream in his face, accidenaly rams into freezer which topples over  
brZexion: chilling with girls  
brSora: ...STAAAARTING /NOW!  
brLarxene: GET OFF MY HEAD!  
brShia: has many items on her head including a flag NEVER! ):D brKaiomeh: care full you know what happened to Sora last time he messed with Larxene when she was in a bad mood.  
brshows picture from KH manga of Sora landing in Traverse Town with an afro  
brShia: So THATS what happened!  
brUni: eyetwitch

brShia: NEVAH TEH CONSIQUENCES!  
brSephiroth: enters  
brUni&Shia&Kaiomeh: OMGGG IT'S SEEEEEEEEPPPPPPHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!  
brSpehy: Oh god. oo brShia: -leaps from larxene's head to Sephy's-  
brUni: -glomps-  
brKaiomeh: stares at Uni and Shia OKAY! Im not THAT big of a fangirl.  
brSora: Riku, you have a phone call.  
brRiku: At 12:44am? )  
brBatman(on the other line): Riku, I want my outfit back.  
brRiku: I don't have it. oo Try Riku Replica. God knows what he's doing with it. br...line hangs up  
brRiku: That was...special. oo;  
brKaiomeh: Hey Shia, Axel just burned the tv... AND ps2.  
brUni&Shia: bodytwitch AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!  
brRiku: RUN LIKE HECK AXEL!  
brAxel: -flails arms--uses firewall-  
brUni: -pours ice cream on fire- Now, where were we? TwT brShia: cries over PS2  
br(Sora and Roxas are sitting in the corner, whimpering)  
brAfter 25 minutes of Uni and Shia beating the pwnful Axel out of his mind brRoxas: ...-chibi whimpering under a table with Sora-  
brSora: ...U...ni?  
brUni: sobbing with shia over the PS2  
brSephy: comes in with a PS2 he bought off ebay for 5 bucks  
brUni&Shia: WE LOVE YOU SEPHYYYY!  
brSephy: Now they rob me. oo brKaiomeh: We STILL cant play it you forgot about the TV.  
brShia: takes out Ed from her pocket Edddd brEd: I'm on it. TT mumblinbg creates TV  
brVexen: Arn't you suppost to be in a whole other demension of seiries? oo brEd: I WAS. Untill SHE stole me. brShia: MUHAHAHA...erm...I mean...Tehe?  
brKaiomeh: Shia, give back Ed. TT brRoxas: ;-; I feel so unloved.  
brShia: ... TAKEEDBUTNEVERMYROXASSSS! throws ed to Alphone, runs to Roxas and glomps him so hard the floor breaks  
brShia: It's cold down here. oo brKaiomeh: YOU ARE PAYING FOR THE FLOOR! THATS THE 45th TIME THIS MONTH!  
brShia: OOoOoOohh...Shiny thiiing...-weird noises are heard-  
brSora: Shia?  
br.  
brRiku: Roxas?  
br.  
brSephy(to Larxene): Portal?  
brLarxene(to Spehy): Portal.  
brKaiomeh: She learnd to telaport?... Riku did you teach her?  
brRiku: .  
brSora: muffled laughs  
brDemyx: WOA! This portal leads to-  
br-silence-  
brSora: Should we?  
brRiku: Enter?  
brLarxene: FEILD TRIP! WEWT! OMG YAY!  
brKaiomeh: we'll go, What would be so bad/SHIA/ made it.  
brSora: ...I'll give the first person to guess the obviousness of this portal five bucks.  
brRiku: twilight town.  
brSora: BING! -enters portal, is in front of the Old Mansion oo Why here of all places?  
brKaiomeh: falls on face Ow.  
brRiku: rolls down the hill fgrhsdjg;;s!  
brLarxene: lands gently on her feet  
brZexion: trips over portal step, tumbles down stairs  
brRiku(muffled): I..hate...portals...slkaadz ow.  
brKaiomeh: sigh let go find her.  
brRiku: That shouldn't be too hard.  
brSora: laughs Where's Roxas' house? She's bound to be around there.  
brkaiomeh: Good point.  
After 3 minutes of searching, a scream is heard brScream: OMG ROXAS! booming noise of a floor breaking  
brRiku&kaiomeh&Uni at the same time: Found her.  
brShia: grabbing Roxas' leg and has a kitty face on  
brRoxas: shakes leg furociously GET HER OFF!  
br(Note: Roxas /does/ like Shia. D:( )  
brRiku: takes Shia off leg  
brShia: I thought you liked me, Roxas. ;  
brRoxas: heh...blushes  
brZexion: I thought this was suppost to be a funny writing. Not romance. )  
brKaiomeh: Who said it can't be both:O brRiku: screams DARKNESSGETITAWAY! leaps and hugs Kaiomeh's leg  
brKaiomeh: OKAY?  
brRiku: -pointing to shadow-  
brSora: rolls around laughing  
brUni: You realize I'm going to hold this against you. ):3 brRiku: But I hate darkness. ;  
brKaiomeh: Ummm... then how come in KH 1 youre on the DARK side and you listened to Kairi when she said to NOT be Afraid of the DARKNESS in KHCoM?  
brRiku: palmface Do I HAVE to explain the ENTIRE situation of me being afraid of darkness and RIKU REPLICA! (KHCoM Spoiler, sorry. :x)  
brSora: OMG RIKU DARKNESS!  
brRiku: screams and jumps at least two feet in the air, hides behind Kaiomeh  
brKaiomeh: Sora, STOP BUGGING RIKU OR HE MIGHT MAKE HIS HEARTLESS(Darkide... Sorry another spoiler) GET YOU!  
brSora: screams like a girl, hides behind Uni  
brUni and Kaiomeh glare at each other that says "Hurt my bishie and I kill you" glare  
brshia&roxas: drawing in the sand at the beach outside of his house  
brDemyx: NEVER!  
brAxel: DEMYX JUST TAKE THE DARNED MEDICINE.  
brDemyx: throws water at Axel  
brAxel: -sizzles-  
brUni: I always wondered what would happen if you got Axel wet... o.o brShia: HAHAH Axel yo a PUDDLE. :D brAxel: YAH, SO PH34R MY PUDDLE-nESS. brUni: Nuuh. :3 brKaiomeh: THE WICKED WITCH OF THE FLAMES ARE DED:D br Demyx: YAY. -#24 foam finger- :D brAxel: Still alive here.  
brShia: O: -pokes Axelouddle- YOU'RE GUNNA BE MAH PET. :D brRoxas: Oh god.  
brUni: shia, I don't think you're ready for a pet.  
brKaiomeh: Especially Axel.  
brShia: AW C'MON. WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?  
brKaiomeh: Don't you remember that butterfly that died the second you started caring for it?  
brShia: HE HAD A HEART ATTACK OKAY? D  
brUni: Suuuuuuure he did.  
brRiku: Maybe Shia owning Axel wouldn't be so bad,  
brAll stare at Riku.  
brSora: omgwth Riku she'll KILL him. D:  
brRiku: In case you havn't noticed Sora, Axel is already dead. He died in the second half in KH2.  
brSilence.  
brUni: Wait. If this is KH3, then, that must mean.  
brUnknown Voice: OMG h3y SorA!11 brUni&Kaiomeh in uuni/uson: Oh snaps.  
brShia: HAI KAIRILOOKITMAHNEWPETAINTHECUTE? -holds up axel puddle in a jar-  
brKairi: LOLOL HeY! nn brUni: -cringetwitch-  
brkaiomeh: I THOUGHT WE KILL'D YOU. D  
brKairi: YAH buT I m eT THIS realLY nice PErsona LOL! nn brShia: -cringetwitch- And who might that be?  
brNamine:D brShia: GET OUTTA MAH NOTEPAD WRITINGS EVIL BEING! D  
brKaiomeh: iour/i notepad writings.  
brShia: YAH BUT IM THE STORYBOARD MANAGER SO NAAAH.  
brUni: But we don't have a script. oo brShia: This IS the script. :D brNamine/Kairi:-D brShia: ...Can we kill those two now?  
brKaiomeh: Yes, but will they be regenerated again?  
brNamine: CHAIN OF MEMORIES. -crazetwitch-  
brUni: I'll take that as a no.  
brRoxas&Sora&Riku&Demyx&Axel&Larxene&Zexion&Sephy: -floats around- o:  
brbr -static noises- WELL HELLO KIDS. :D THIS PART OF THE MOVIE IS TOO VIOLENT FOR KIDDIES SUCH AS YOU. :DD SO HERE WE BRING YOU brELMO.  
br :D! I KNOW AINT IT GREAT!1113121233!1 brElmo: LETS DO UR ABC'S. :D AAAA. 2222. CCCCC. BBBBB. XXXXXX.  
brbr-you flip the channel-  
br Last time on Kaiomeh&Shia's 12:01 notepad writings. Shia ate Namine. Uni skinned Kairi alive. Kaiomeh helped kill them. :D brShia: TRALALALALA brRoxas: omgwtheck how'd we end up here? oo brAxel: MAGIC. -.-. brSora: IMAGINATION. :D brDemyx: TEH PWR OF MUSIC. :D!  
brSephy: ...Flying?  
brZexion: -snorts-  
brRiku: We walked to the crossroads, idiots.  
brDiz: WILL YOU CHOOSE.  
brRiku: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM. .o brDiZ: Do you choose the road to Swiffer, Windex, or Lysol?  
brRiku: I CHOOSE THE ROAD TO DAWN. :D (Note: Dawn is a dish soap. xD)  
br


End file.
